Digital Differences
by Zakuya Kanbara
Summary: Seasons 2, 2.5, 4,and 5. Takuya's friends leave him to go to school by himself and then there is a fire at Takuya's school. Only to be caused by a digimon that puts him into a hospital and then his sister come back from out of no where. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: When it All Begins

**Hey you guys! I am back. Sorry I didn't stay to my original date for this story but it took me a while to get somethings stait. But now that doesn't matter because here it is Digital Differences Revised.**

**Disclaimer: Zakuya Kanbara does not own anything digimon or of that sort saddy. (I wish I did.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Digital Differences<strong>

By Zakuya Kanbara

**Chapter 1: When it All Begins **

The boy that stood before Zoe looked like Takuya but she knew it couldn't be him. His hair looked as if it hadn't been cut in years. It stuck up in the air in all directions like a very large, chocolate brown bird's nest. Another reason is that he wasn't wearing goggles.

She knew she had to be dreaming because not only was she floating in midair but she was floating between the Digital World and her own, in the strip of darkness that separated the two dimensions, and the boy with the large hair was holding them apart. He had one hand placed on the edge of the Digital World and the other on Earth, each the size of beach balls.

Suddenly the boy spoke, his voice tearing through the darkness and reaching Zoe even though she had been far away from him away from him.

"Are you Zoe Ishida?" the boy said, and that was when Zoe realized that he wasn't a boy at all but a man.

She nodded, unconsciously answering his question.

"Great! I was wondering when one of you kids would be visiting me. My name's Taichi Kamiya, but you can call me Tai."

The man had a grin like a five year old. Zoe couldn't help but notice the resemblance between him and Takuya. They had the same color hair and eyes. The same sun browned skin, even the same famous Kanbara smile. She had to shake her head to get herself to concentrate on what the man was saying.

"Tai?" she asked warily, "Where am I?"

"I thought that much would be obvious," he glanced left and right at the two different worlds, "We're between dimensions."

It all seemed so cartoonish to Zoe because she knew that the worlds didn't really look like that. Otherwise she would be able to see the Digital World floating in the sky above her head every day, and Tai would be a humongous monster in the clouds holding their worlds apart.

"This can't be real," she whispered.

"Of course it is," Tai grinned, although Zoe couldn't comprehend how he had heard her, being so far away, "Just because you don't understand it doesn't mean that it isn't real."

Suddenly Zoe felt a tugging in her chest as if something or someone had wrapped their hands around her and dragging her back to reality. She looked up at Tai and he was farther away than he had been before and growing farther away still.

Just as her dream faded into nothingness she heard his playful voice singing in to oblivion, "Come back soon!"

"Z, wake up!" Takuya said softly, nudging her shoulder.

It was eight in the morning and they had school soon, but the gang always made a point of it to get together before and after classes. Just because they mostly went to different schools didn't mean that they could never see each other.

Zoe groaned and sat up; she had fallen asleep on a bench next to Takuya, her head cushioned by her backpack and Takuya's sweater. The others were looking at her as though she wanted to fall asleep next to Takuya on purpose.

As their argument began to turn heads in the park Takuya looked away from Zoe, who was trying to explain her dream to him and fixed them all with a stern look that caused them all go silent.

"What was his name again?" Takuya asked Zoe; to make shore that he heard the right thing.

"Taichi Kamiya, I believe," Zoe said, biting her lip.

"Man, that's a weird dream," Takuya observed, but sounded a little bit nerves at the sound of that name, "Sounds real freaky."

Zoe eyed him for a while but then just let it go

As hard as it was to believe, in the few months since they had returned from the Digital World, Takuya had remained the unspoken leader of the kids. All of them relied on his advice even more than when they had been trapped in the Digital Dimension because in the Digital World they had all found something they were good at, but on Earth they were all still having trouble fitting in.

Takuya had never had trouble fitting in. He had always been bored and constantly searching for something exciting but he had never had any trouble making friends. He was easy going and funny and people in his classes flocked to him, always giving him more attention than he knew what to do with, especially since he had returned home. His stories and rambunctious nature had increased tenfold and he was more popular in his class than all of his friends combined. Still, he was grateful that he had real friends like Zoe, JP, Koji, Koichi and Tommy because none of those kids at school understood the real him at all. None of the kids at school could comprehend that Takuya Kanbara's craziness had only increased because he was yearning for something exciting to happen and was secretly hoping that some rogue Digimon would amble by and blow up his entire school just to give him an excuse to go searching for another adventure.

"Takuya?" Zoe said, interrupting his daydream of a Seadramon flooding his Homeroom.

"Hm?"

"I asked if you'll be alright going to school alone today."

Takuya looked at all of friends faces in confusion, "But, won't Koji and Koichi be coming with me? We do go to the same school after all."

"No goggle head." Koji droned, "Today's the day we're visiting JP and Zoe's school because our parents are moving again in to a different district. So we'll be closer as a family."

"Oh," Takuya said, he had forgotten, "I remember now, yeah, I'll be fine. You guys better get going or you'll be late."

His friends picked up their stuff and waved goodbye to Takuya who sat on the bench a bit longer. Tommy glanced back at Takuya every few seconds until he was out of sight.

"Zoe?" Tommy asked, pulling on her purple sweater, "Will Takuya be alright by himself? You know he's wanted to go back to Digiworld. It's all he talks about."

Zoe glanced behind them but Takuya was no longer visible, they were too far ahead.

"He'll be fine," Zoe said confidently, "Its Takuya we're talking about. I don't think he'd ever actually be stupid enough to try and go back. Especially after all the trouble we went through trying to get out."

"Maybe goggle head isn't stupid enough to go back in to the Digital World but I wouldn't put it past any Digimon to find a way over here, and I wouldn't put it past Takuya to attract unwanted attention." Koji said.

Takuya was lying in a field. The breeze felt nice and the sunshine was perfect, warm but not overbearingly hot. He rubbed his hands through the billowing grass feeling at ease. Everything was quiet, peaceful, and serene.

Suddenly Takuya lurched upright. His eyes darted across the field and over the endless green grass.

He had no idea where he was.

He stood and his legs felt stiff as if he hadn't moved in days. He stretched them feeling the sudden ominous presence of something - or someone - watching him. The only problem was that no one was there.

He walked a bit, on and on through fields of grass until he couldn't walk any more. He sat down and stared. There was no end to it.

He sat there for a long time and barely stirred until something rumbled underneath his feet. He jumped up and hurled himself out of the way just as the ground where he had been sitting exploded sending chunks of dirt and rock cascading toward him. He covered his face with his hands and peered through the gathering smoke trying to catch a glimpse of what had caused the explosion.

The dust was too thick. He couldn't see but he could hear.

"Give it to me!" a voice growled right by his ear.

He darted out the way, running through the smoke, but just as the field never ended neither did the thick dark smog that surrounded him. It burned his eyes so he put his goggles. He'd breathed too much in that he nearly choked.

"Give it to me!" the same voice shouted, inches from his face. This time though he stood his ground.

"What? What do you want?" he demanded.

"The key! Give it to me if you value the life of someone close to you," it threatened and Takuya shivered as he felt warm breath cover his entire body as if the creature before him had a mouth the precise size to swallow him whole. He cursed, wishing he could see more than an inch in front of his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Takuya said, fumbling in his pockets. He wished he had his D-Tector. Even though Agunimon was no longer inside and it had been transformed back in to his cruddy cell phone he still felt safe when he held it.

He put his arms up to block his face, hoping that dying wouldn't hurt so badly when suddenly he was falling. The smoke was gone but the voice was still there, echoing through his ears, "Give me the key, the key, the key," until he was clawing at his head, trying to stop the noise.

"Hey, hey, kid, stop screaming. You are going to be late," a stern voice said in his ear and Takuya sat up so fast that he barely missed the man's head.

Nimbly the man had avoided him and was now giving him a curious look. He had short frizzy red hair and a laptop case, and although he was dressed plainly he held himself in a way that Takuya could tell he was important.

Takuya then realized he was still on the park bench in the park. He must have fallen asleep.

The man pointed a finger at the school just through the trees; the bell was ringing shrilly though the crisp morning air.

"That your school." the man said.

It was.

Takuya lurched off the bench, grabbed his bag and dashed through the park, hardly remembering to say thank you to the red haired man before he made a wild sprint toward the school gates in order not to be caught late.

The man stared at Takuya as he ran away and shook his head, a slow smile forming on his lips.

"Just like his father," he muttered.

**Who was the guy in Zoe's dream? What do the Digimon want with Takuya? You will just have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.**

**TBC...**

**Wow! Are you as excited as me to find out what happeneds next. So you know how I have seven chapters for this story, well I am going to be deleating them so that on one will be cheating when I am trying to make the story better. Please give me some ideas like should I encluded the Royal Knights and the Deamon Lords. Or should I change it to the Deavas that work for the Deamon Lords. I need your oppinions to make this story the best one yet. **

**As you may have been seeing I have posted a story on Digimon and Powerpuff girls Z. Now this story does not mix thses two shows up. It is only like that because I don't want to onpen up a new story base and do it all oveer again. So I call it a crossover when it really is not. It is just a series of song-filled events. lots of people are doing it and I have read a couple of stories like that so I was like what the heck and did my own.**

**Now please continue to read my story even if you have read the first seven chapters already please just wait. All I need is a little bit of time.**

**Please R&R **


	2. Chapter 2: The Attack

**Alright again sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I had to do a lot of things for Graduation and then me and my friends went to the Great Wolf Lodge. But know it is Summer for me so I will be updating as much as possible.**

****Disclaimer: Zakuya Kanbara does not own anything digimon or of that sort saddy. (I wish I did.)****

* * *

><p><strong>Digital Differences<strong>

By Zakuya Kanbara

**Chapter 2: The Attack **

It always horrified Takuya to see kids actually happy to get to school. Especially when they were so happy that they skipped up the front steps and walked through the corridors laughing and happy like they were on a playground instead of locked in a cold brick building for seven hours a day. To him it almost seemed like they were happily walking in to a prison.

However, he did sympathize with those, like himself, who had to sprint to school in order not to be caught late and forced to endure an extra hour of detention.

If Takuya was lucky he would have made it inside the building. In fact he was halfway up the steps before a tall, thin girl slammed in to him.

He went hurtling up the steps, and before his face banging in to the cement he caught himself, and when he turned around to yell at the girl he found the words not coming out of his throat.

She was beautiful. Probably the most beautiful middle scholar Takuya had ever laid eyes on, but something seemed familiar about her that he could not put his finger on it. With her long, messy, golden colored hair that practically reached her waist, but was covered up by her white hat, and large blue eyes. She stared down at him apologetically, her blue eyes wide with concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked, reaching for his hand.

"Yeah I'm fine-"

"Takuya Kanbara!" the teacher on duty snapped as the late bell went off. Takuya groaned, "That's anotherdetention," she sighed, handing him the slip, "And who's this?"

"Misa Jun Takaishi or you can call me MJ, ma'am. It's my first day."

"Well, in that case I'll let it slide. But be sure not to make a habit of being late Miss Takaishi," the teacher said, her hand itching for her slips as if she had wanted an excuse to write up another one.

Luckily she found her excuse as another student ambled up behind them and Takuya and MJ took the opportunity to slip past her as she encircled her latest victim.

"What's your homeroom?" Takuya asked as they walked silently toward the Main Office so MJ could get her schedule.

"8D, I believe. They sent me a sample schedule in the mail," MJ said cheerily, holding her sample class list up to him.

"Wow, mine too," he said taking her list from her, his eyes widening, "This is crazy, I think we have all of our classes together!"

"I sure hope so," MJ whispered.

"What was that?" Takuya asked, looking at her.

"Nothing!" she smiled.

Zoe sat in cooking class with Koji and Koichi, and she was lecturing them.

"You can't come to this school," she said, shaking her head as she shoved a tray of cookies in the oven. "You cannot leave Takuya all by himself on the other side of town."

"Zoe it's hardly the other side of town," Koji corrected.

"We wouldn't if we had a choice," Koichi said. "This is what's best for our family. This is the only area that mom and dad can both afford living in while still being close to their jobs. This way we can live on the same street. We can actually be together."

Zoe sighed, they were just making her feel worse, "I know… but you know how Takuya is. I just can't see him being by himself all day and not causing some kind of huge disaster!"

JP's stomach growled from where he sat next to the oven, watching the cookies slowly melt and harden, "I say we eat first and then worry about Takky."

"I think Zoe's more worried than the rest of us," Koji observed.

"I wonder why that is," Koichi teased leaning back on the counter.

Zoe whirled on them, her cheeks reddening, "You better not be saying what I think you're saying. I would have to be some sort of-of idiot to like that goggle head! Che ne pensate Io sono? Uno stupido?"

"Calm down Zoe," Koichi said, laughing as almost everyone in the class turned to look at her, "That's not what we were saying at all."

"Oh," she said perplexed, her face as red as an apple, she turned away from them and looked out the window, "Well it's still not true."

"Of course not Zoe," Koji snickered.

"Cookies are done!" JP announced, opening the oven. But they weren't done. JP just really wanted a cookie and Koji and Koichi spent three whole minutes persuading him to put them back in the oven while Zoe stared out the window toward the direction of Takuya's school.

It's not true, she thought, I don't like him.

Then she glanced at the clock, it was still a few hours until school would be over and then they could see each other again. She shook her head, clearing the confusing, strange thoughts of Takuya that had been cluttering her head lately. Ever since they had returned from the Digiworld Takuya had been different.

He had been showing signs of it back in Digiworld but now she could see that he really had matured. He was still goofy and weird but underneath it all he was much calmer now as if he knew more about the world than other people. This was true, even though they were only in middle school.

For some reason she was only calm when she was with him. She stared in the direction of his school, longing for the bell to ring so she could leave cooking class. There was way too much time to think when she was here.

Takuya was staring out the window. One more hour of school and then it would be over. He still had detention but sometimes he could get off it. He'd just have to distract the teacher on duty somehow, and he usually could.

He glanced in the direction of Zoe's school, wishing that the bell would ring. He wanted to sit in the park with her again. Her and the others, he meant, of course. He couldn't even imagine why he had been thinking of just him and Zoe in the park alone.

He shook his head and at the front of the class the teacher snapped her ruler against the chalkboard.

"Mr. Kanbara?" she yelled, snapping Takuya's focus to the front of the classroom, "What did I just say?"

Takuya stared at the blackboard speechless, but not because of his teacher. There was something being written across the top of the board. No one was writing it but it still appeared in all caps and neat handwriting and no one reacted. It was as if only Takuya could see it.

'GIVE ME THE KEY.'

Takuya shivered, suddenly feeling very unwell.

"Mr. Kanbara!"

Takuya opened his mouth to say something smart when a girl at the back of the class who had been staring out the window screamed and jumped from her seat. All of the students whirled around just in time to see a strange black object hurtling towards the school.

"Bomb!" someone screamed as all of the children ran from the classroom.

But it wasn't a bomb. Takuya would know that creature anywhere. It was too swift and fast to be anything manmade. It was a Digimon.

Takuya threw himself over his teacher's desk just as the Digimon crashed through the window, glass shattering everywhere. The force of it slammed the desk in to the wall, dragging Takuya with it and it took him a moment to catch his breath.

"Come out, come out, little boy." the Digimon cooed, as if throwing yourself through the third floor of a building was as easy as jumping in to a pond. "Come out and play."

Takuya crawled out from underneath the desk and faced the Digimon.

He opened his mouth, prepared to say something witty when he noticed someone standing in the back of the classroom holding a… Digivice!

"What are you doing here? Where did you get that Digivice?" Takuya spluttered instead.

MJ Takaishi grinned, "Saving you. And none of your business."

Zoe was watching the clock, there were only a few minutes left of school.

She scribbled some more notes that their teacher had continued writing, oblivious to the time and the significance of the last class of the day.

She anxiously glanced out the window toward Takuya's school and her breath caught in her throat.

From the third floor of the school building a thick black column of smoke was rising in to the air like an omen of death.

Tommy sat on a bench across from Zoe's school. He was younger than the others so his classes got out earlier than theirs. Still, he waited patiently for the bell to ring so they could all go get Takuya and hang out in the park.

Tommy had a good feeling that today was going to be one of those days that the entire gang would meet up and do something together, so when he looked up at the clear blue sky and saw the plume of smoke drifting toward him his eyes widened in alarm.

He feared it wasn't going to be one of those days after all.

**Who is this new girl that Takuya met? Will she actually be able to save him? You will just have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.**

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3: Darcmon Strikes

****Ok I know that I said that I was going to update very soon but then I got back tracked. But no need to worry Chapter 3 is here. I hope that you enjoy it and Please R&R. Ohh Yeah and P.S. another reason why I haven't updated is because I get no reviews of this story.I hope that I get at least one good review to continue this story. ****

****Disclaimer: Zakuya Kanbara does not own anything digimon or of that sort saddy. (I wish I did.)****

* * *

><p><strong>Digital Differences<strong>

By Zakuya Kanbara

**Chapter 3: Darcmon Strikes **

Zoe ran.

Her legs had never run so fast before in her entire life. She almost felt that if she stopped running all at once her legs wouldn't be able to handle the strain and would explode in to a million pieces. But she didn't stop.

Koji and Koichi ran ahead of her. Their long legs carrying them faster than hers would allow. JP and Tommy were behind her.

Her head pounded as they came hurtling through the trees and the school came lurking up in front of them. Roaring flames were creeping out of the third story windows. Firemen stood by their trucks perplexed as to why their water main wasn't cooperating.

They couldn't put out the fire.

Zoe steeled herself and walked through the crowd, hoping that Takuya was still alive.

Takuya looked up at the ceiling. The last thing he remembered was the new girl telling him she was going to save him and then, nothing.

He picked himself up off the floor. Pushing ceiling tiles off his legs and was standing up, amidst the rubble that had become of his classroom. When he was finally up his leg hurt like heck,_ 'It must have been all of the rubble that was on top of my leg.' He thought. _"What happened?"

"I did," a silky voice said from behind him. He whirled around, black smoke curling around his head and down his throat. He choked and coughed, his eyes burning.

"Who are you?" he said, fighting to get closer to the voice, although it probably wasn't the smartest idea.

"I am Darcmon; I have come for you, Takuya Kamiya, to offer you a place of refuge and tranquility. As long as you hand over the key," she said, emerging from the smoke.

She was beautiful enough. She wore golden armor, all over her body. Her ashen skin was so gray that for a moment Takuya thought she was a ghost but other than that her features were immaculate. She held a sword in one hand and a staph in the other. She also had four beautiful golden wings. Her long golden hair swished around her head as she walked closer to him, but he could swear she smelled of burning rubber and death.

As she came even closer Takuya shuddered, her eyes were as red as blood.

"First of all," Takuya said, coming out of his daze, "The name's Takuya Kanbara, not Kamiya. Second of all, what makes you think I even have this key?"

Darcmon looked amused, "You cannot fool me Takuya Kamiya, and it has been foretold."

"I told you the names-"

"Names hardly matter," Darcmon said, raising a pointed nail at Takuya's throat. Her nails were so red that Takuya wondered if they were dyed from the blood of her victims. "Come with me Takuya and I will take you to a place where adventures never end. All I need in return is the key."

"I told you I don't-" Takuya began protesting but by then he'd had enough. He looked her sharply in the eyes and said, "No."

"You refuse me?" she said, her eyes bulging.

"Yes, I don't care about adventures. I'd rather be with my friends."

"No one refuses Darcmon," she said icily, stepping away from him, "No one."

"Hey lady," a familiar voice chuckled, "I guess it's just not your day."

Suddenly a beam of yellow light parted the smoke and hit Darcmon flat in the chest. Takuya waited for her to dissolve in to data but she stood, laughing of all things, as if the attack had merely tickled.

"You again Digital brat?" Darcmon snickered, "Stop interfering!"

Before Takuya could react Darcmon had launched her through the smoke and crashed somewhere deeper in the classroom. He clenched his teeth and held his breath as he clambered over fallen desks and ceiling tiles, making his way to where he heard the fighting.

There was a sudden burst of light and a screeching sound before Takuya was thrown to the floor, the blast knocking him off his feet. When he looked up again there was so much rubble on top of him that he felt his breath being squeezed from his lungs.

In this world he was so weak; if only he was Agunimon he would stand a chance right now. As a human he was trapped under a ton of rubble that Agunimon could have squashed with his pinky.

His pushed at the mounds of stuff that had landed on top of him and tried to wriggle out from underneath the mass of junk.

He stopped for a breath and found that he could hardly breathe at all. The smoke was everywhere and the black flames were licking the rubble at his feet, threatening to melt his sneakers.

Takuya swished his head back and forth desperately but his arms were practically pinned to his sides and he had no hope of getting out alone.

With his last deep breath Takuya did a very desperate thing, something he wasn't proud to do but was absolutely necessary. He called for help.

"Please sir, our friend is in there!" Koji yelled as the police officer held him back with one arm.

"Sorry kid, no can do. All of the students have been evacuated, why don't you take a look for yourself over there," he said, pointing to the crowd of students and teachers behind them. But Koji and the others had already looked, twice. Takuya was nowhere to be found.

"He's still in there!"

"Impossible," the officer scoffed, "Even if he was in there, we would have found him by now."

"I seriously doubt that," JP scoffed as another part of the schools roof collapsed and more parents rushed over from the street to the crowd of students, looking for their children.

By passers stared at the black flames eating away at the school like it was a matchbook.

"Takuya… Is he really okay?" Tommy asked the others.

They looked back anxiously but only Koichi reached for Tommy and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sure he's fine Tommy. This is Takuya we're talking about after all."

Suddenly a teacher that was standing nearby started crying. Zoe saw her and moved closer curiously as the teacher frantically counted her students again and again.

"Takuya? Takuya Kanbara!" she cried, "Where are you, this is not funny!"

Zoe paled and grabbed Koji's hand, pointing him away from the officer and toward the bedraggled teacher. Koji watched in shock until he had had enough. He led the others around the barricade, searching for a way through but there was none.

Fire trucks, ambulances, policemen, even teachers managed to block any civilians from entering the building from every corner of the schoolyard.

Zoe walked around the crowd until she thought she was going to be sick from exhaustion and fear. Just as she was building up the nerve to go running through the police barricade herself a tall middle aged woman bumped in to her without even a 'sorry'.

Normally Zoe would have spun around and lectured the woman but she was too tired and she recognized her. It was someone who Takuya had introduced her to once when they'd bumped in to each other in the park.

His mother.

**Will Takuya get out of that burning building alive? What about Takuya's mom? You will just have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.**

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok very sorry that I have not updated in a very long time. And what I said at the begining of this story is affecting my writing. I need reviews to see if you guys like this story or if you think if this story is just trash and that I should start it over all over again. Please people at least review for this one chapter. <strong>

**And tell me what you think should happen next because I am getting lost. :P**


	4. Chapter 4: The Surprise

**Ok we are not going to do much of an intro here but Chapter 4 is here hopr that you enjoy it and please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Zakuya Kanbara does not own anything digimon or of that sort saddy. (I wish I did.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Digital Differences<strong>

By Zakuya Kanbara

**Chapter 4: The Surprise **

Sora Kanbara walked right up the police officer in charge and pointed her finger in his nose.

"My son is in there. Let me through."

"Listen lady, I don't know how you got that kind of idea but your kid's with the other students. Trust me," the officer said lazily pointing to the crowd of teachers just a few yards away, "Why don't you just-"

Sora looked up at the officer with steely crimson eyes. She had her hair down for once and it floated past her shoulders. It was shockingly red. Redder than it had been when she was a child. Her hair and eyes along with her red business suit made her seem like the spawn of Hell.

"Listen to me," she said angrily, enunciating every word with her ferocious visage, "My son is in there, and you will let me through before I beat your sorry-"

"Sora?"

Sora stood still, facing the officer, the words caught in her throat. When she turned she saw someone who she hadn't seen in twelve years, who she thought she'd ever, see again.

The woman was shorter than herself with short brown hair to her shoulders and kind brown eyes. She was also with a girl that seemed to be around Takuya's age. She was wearing a black hat, a black long-sleeved shirt with a blue T-shirt with a smiley face on it, and a blue skirt. Her hair was very long and as brown as Takuya's.

"It is you?" The woman smiled.

Sora reached toward her hesitantly, "Kari?"

Just then someone screamed at the top of their lungs, "HELP!"

Zoe's breath caught in her lungs.

Everyone that had been standing by the school stopped and listened. Sora, who had been crying in to Kari's shoulder looked up at the building in horror and Takuya's distraught teacher burst in to tears again.

"We need to get in there now!" JP shouted, not caring who heard.

The others nodded in agreement but they knew that even if they did get in there was no guarantee that they would be any help.

Zoe stared up at the school and wished fervently that she was Kazemon again. If she was she could just fly up, grab Takuya and get out without any trouble at all. She stared down at the remains of her D-Tector in her hands, her cell phone. It was useless but she normally felt stronger when she held it. Now though it just made her feel weaker. Reminding her of what she couldn't do.

The girl that was with the woman started to argue with the police officer," You have to let me in there. You don't understand my sister is in there and my cousin. You have to let me in."

Zoe started to approach the girl and said," Hey why you saying that your sister and cousin are in there to the police officer?"

"I am doing that because this guy will not face the fact that two other people are in there. I know, because I checked twice and they are not in the group of students. My name is Margret Takashi I need your help; I need someone to get me in there to help me save them that is what I was screaming at the police officer."

"My name is Zoe; this is Koji, JP, Tommy, and Kouichi."

"Who are they? Your cousin and sister I mean." Koji asked.

"They are MJ Takaishi and Takuya Kamiya." She said.

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed.

"Isn't it Takuya Kanbara not Kamiya?" Kouichi asked.

"Well my cousins' family has a lot of problems so they had to change their last name, under special circumstances."

"Change their last name, how so?" Zoe asked.

"That I can't tell you, only he can when he is ready to. All I can tell you a lot of people died or disappeared in his family. MJ and me are part of it, again under special circumstances MJ hasn't met Takuya yet. They were supposed to meet in school today."

Before anybody else could say anything else the school doors burst open and a girl came staggering out dragging another kid behind her.

When she finally reached the front steps she collapsed, leaving the kid on the top step and resting her head in her hands until the firemen rushed her and carried her to an ambulance.

The boy on the steps was loaded in to the second ambulance but the paramedics were more careful with him, gently placing him on the stretcher and strapping an oxygen mask to his head. The boy was covered in soot from head to toe but Zoe would have recognized him if he was wearing a wig and covered in make-up.

"Takuya!" she yelled, running toward the ambulance. Sora was already there, pushing paramedics out of the way shouting, "That's my son!"

Zoe ran until the ambulance doors were slammed closed and then she stood as it sped down the street sirens blaring, carrying Takuya further and further away.

"Mom that was MJ and Takuya and the paramedics are taking them to the hospital!" Margret said to her mom.

"I'll get the van ready." Her mom said.

"Do you guys want to come with me? There is more than enough room in the van and you all seem really concerned about my cousin." Margret said, "Taku-Itoko might not admit it, but he is always happy to be around people who actually care about him, so please come."

They all traded worried glances but in the end Tommy was the one to respond, "Ok we'll go."

In the car

"Honey why don't you call your friends, tell them to meet us at the hospital. I'm shore they would be worried about MJ. Sora can you call Takeru and tell him the same thing."

"Ok." Sora replied.

"Yes, Hello TK this is Sora and you are never going to guess what just happened at MJ's school…"

"Do you guys mind if I call my friends?"

"Ohh not at all." Zoe said politely.

Margret pulled out her phone and stated to call every one. "Hello Mr. Izumi this is Margret may I speak with Morgan. Thank you."

Margret waited for a while but then someone responded "Hello Margret what's the matter."

"There is no time for an explanation, but MJ is in the hospital meet me and the others then in about thirty minutes and bring Jonathan."

"Alright be right there."

Margret hung up and started to dial again. "Hello Mrs. Ichijouji may I please speak with James. Thank you."

"Hello?"

"James, you and Katie have to meet me at the hospital in about thirty minutes. There has been an accident with MJ's school."

"Alright. See you there. Katie…"

She hung up again and started to dial another phone number. "Hello Mr. Kido may I speak with Tricia. Thank you."

"What's up?"

"Hey Tricia, meet me at the hospital in thirty minutes. An accident has occurred."

"Be right there. Should I bring Fern, she is here with me? "

"Yea, bring her too. Ok bye. Alright mom that's everyone."

"You shore have a lot of friends. How did you all meet?" JP asked

"Well that is a secret that me and my friend keep to ourselves. We really don't like it when people ask us that sort of question." Margret said.

"See what you did JP now she feels bad!" Zoe growled.

"Well what do you think that she was going to say that they all met in the digital worl-?" before JP could finish what he was saying Zoe put her hand no his mouth.

"I'm sorry, but did your friend their just say Digital World? You guys know about the Digi World."

"Know about it. Heck we were trapped there for some time." Tommy said.

"Well then it is safe to say that I have been in the Digital World too, me and all of my friends." Margret explained. "Just how old are you?"

"Well, I am twelve along with Koji and Kouichi. JP is thirteen and Tommy is ten." Zoe Said.

"I'm eleven. Since you are all digidestined then they can come out. You guys can come out these people in the car know about digimon." When Margret said that, two little digimon came out. One of them was creamed colored and it had a little coaler that was yellow and had a lot of strange markings on it. The other one was a digimon that the Warriors were really familiar with. "Guys meet Salomon, she is my partner digimon. And this is Patamon, MJ's partner digimon."

"She is so cute." Zoe exclaimed. "And I haven't seen a Patamon in a really long time."

"Margret and the rest of you guys we are here." Ms. Takaishi said.

**Will Margret like what she sees in the hospital? What about Takuya? You will just have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.**

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5: A Special Arrival

**Ok first of all I am very sorry that I haven't updated in a long time and I have teo really good reasons. One is because I am going to start school on August 25, 2012 and I need to get ready. Secondly no reviews and without that I don't know in what direction to throw the story in. Well any way here it is chapter 5 of Digital Differences. Please I am Beging You R&R.**

****Disclaimer: Zakuya Kanbara does not own anything digimon or of that sort saddy. (I wish I did.)****

* * *

><p><strong>Digital Differences<strong>

By Zakuya Kanbara

**Chapter 5: A Special Arrival **

"Alright let's go." One by one they all started to get out of the car. They walked all the way to the fount desk and asked in which room MJ and Takuya were in. They said that we have to wait in the waiting room.

Not even five minute after they started to wait a little red head got here. She was wearing a yellow blouse and a green dress. She was also holding the most unusual stuffed animal. Was like a pink blob. There was also a boy there that was wearing a black shirt and navy blue shorts and had black hair. He was also holding a pink blob stuffed animal.

"Hey Morgan, Jonathan over here!" Margret Yelled, "Hello Motimon."

"Hello Margret, Hi Salomon, Patamon, so give us the 411." Jonasan said.

"Not until everyone else is here."

Just then they herd someone calling to them, "Margret, Morgan, Jonathan, were here!" it was a boy and a girl. The boy was wearing a black shirt with flames on it, and a pair of brown shorts and had blue hair. He was caring what looked like a cross between a caterpillar and a pinecone. The girl was wearing a blue tang top and a blue skirt she also had glasses and lavender hair. She was caring what looked like a pink bird with an Indian feather on the back of its head.

"James, Katie, alright now we only need two more and then all of us are here."

"Say no more because we are here." There were two girls there one of them was wearing a small brown hat and a green scrunch a pair of grey shorts and a brown belt. She also had very short brown hair and had a little yellow head that had long looking ears. The other girl was wearing a long-sleeved pink shirt with a blue hoody, a pair of blue jeans and a pink hat. She also had long light brown hair and was carrying a green little looking herb.

"Fern, Tricia, great now we are all here." Margret said, "Okay let me introduce everyone. This is Koji, and his twin Kouichi, and this is JP, Tommy, and Zoe. They are all friends of Takuya. Guys this is Morgan and her older brother Jonathan, James and his little sis Katie, and Fern and Tricia." Right after introductions were taken care of a nurse came and said that we could go and visit each one of them in a small group. Margret put Patamon in MJ's Backpack so people wouldn't think that she was weird caring around two stuffed animals.

We all went up to the fourth floor and the parents went first. When they came back it was Margret and her team's time to go. But when they saw the parents come back from their visit with MJ and Takuya, Sora looked very sad. They were really nerves because of that, but they sucked it up and went to see MJ first. They knocked on the door and then they entered. MJ was on the bed reading a book she had a few cuts and browses but other than that she looked fine.

"Hey sis, how are you feeling?"

"Better." MJ said, "How is Takuya, is he alright?"

"I'll go and check on him right now you guys stay here and keep MJ Company."

"Ok." Everyone said.

Margret went to her cousin's room only to find him sleeping. He had his leg in one of those cast things and still had the oxygen mask on. He didn't have his hat or goggles on, and had the IV on his arm. She went up to him, stoked his hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead and then when out as quietly as possible and headed back to MJ's room. She opened the door a little and saw what a sad expression was on her face and she knew why. It was because Patamon was not there with her, that and that she must have been worried sick about Takuya. She went back to the waiting room and got her backpack, but before she could leave Zoe stopped her and started to ask her questions.

"So how is Takuya?"

"He seems stable enough, but he is sleeping right now. The only thing that is worrying is his breathing"

"How bad is it?" Tommy asked.

"Bad enough that he still need the oxygen mask on to breath correctly. But I am grateful to my sister, because any later and it would have been a completely different story."

They sat there dumbfounded on what Margret had just told them.

"What about your sister?" Zoe asked trying to change the subject.

"She's ok all she has are a couple of cuts and browses and that is about it."

"Can we go see Takuya?"

"I do not know. He is sleeping and I don't think that he is going to wake up any time soon. But if you all really want to I could take you all to his room"

"That would be nice." Zoe said softly.

"All right then." Margret said picking up MJ's bag. "Follow me."

They walked by MJ's room and Margret dropped off Patamon there, then headed directly for Takuya's. Margret opened the door very quietly and let the others in. "Ok now don't really try to make any noise while you are in here. The doctor said the he needs to rest right now."

"Alright. Thank you." Koichi said politely.

"Ok, now I am going to be going back to MJ's room and I'm going to stay there for a while. I'll come back in about a half an hour."

"Ok." Koji said. And with that Margret left the room.

They all took a moment to just look at Takuya and see what Margret was telling them about. He still had the oxygen mask on his face and it look like his right foot was in one of those temporary casts.

"Man, oh man it looked like the entire building landed on top of him." JP said.

"Well we won't know everything till he wakes up." Zoe said.

So they sat there and waited.

Margret was heading back to her sisters room when she heard arguing coming for MJ's room.

It turned out that it was MJ arguing with Jonathan and James about wanting to leave her room. During all of that Patamon was hiding under the bed.

"What's going on?" Margret exclaimed.

"I want to get out of here and go to Takuya's room to see how he is doing, but Jonathan and James are telling me that I can't." MJ said, "I'm find and all I want to do is go into Takuya's room and see how he is doing for myself."

"I don't know if you can. Can you even stand up?"

Margret asked a very good question because if MJ couldn't stand then Takuya's condition would be worse than what she thought it was.

"Ok, you can go to Takuya's room if you can stand and walk, but only if you can do that." Margret told her sister while Patamon was getting out from underneath the bed.

"Alright, I'll try." MJ started to sit up and then tried to stand. At first she needed James and Jonathan's help but then she could do it by herself. Then she tried to walk and that was a different story. She started to lift one foot up, but then started to lose her balance. Right before she fell completely to the ground a boy showed up out of no were and caught her.

He was wearing a blue shirt and a pair of black shorts. He also had goggles and had maroon colored hair. There was also a blue stuffed animal with him that has a white face and stomach. Everyone stood and gasped, but mostly happy to see that there was someone there and caught her right in time. They heard running coming and then a girl came in as well. She was wearing a red shirt with the number one on it in yellow, blue shorts, a green belt, and two dark red wrist bands around her wrist. She also had red goggles around her neck and her hair was as brown as Takuya's.

"Dan Motamiya and Dawn Kamiya, is that you?" Tricia asked, "You're not dead."

**What will happen to** **Takuya? What about Dan and Dawn? And why did the others think that they were dead? You will just have to keep watch Digimon Digital Monsters.**

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6: Secretes Revealed

**Hey you guys I am sooooooooooo Sorry that I have not updated in what like felt forever. As I said last time I have started school again and right now its Thanksgiving Break, so I wanted to upload a chapter for all of the great readers. So in this chapter you will find out why Dawn and Dan were missing and will end the chapter mad. If you want to know why, you will have to read. HAHAHAHA... I am so evil. **

**Disclaimer: Zakuya Kanbara does not own anything digimon or of that sort saddy. (I wish I did.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Digital Differences<strong>

By Zakuya Kanbara

**Chapter 6: Secretes Revealed **

"Dan Motamiya and Dawn Kamiya, is that you?" Tricia asked, "You're not dead."

They just stood there; they thought that they were losing it till the girl named Dawn spoke.

"No we are not dead, but before you guys ask anything else, can you tell me were Takuya is?" Dawn asked with a very sweet voice.

"He is in room 4F, but I think that-." Margret said but before she could finish because Dawn ran out of the room.

Dawn was heading for were they told her Takuya was. She was very determined to see him after all this time. She got to the door 4F and started to go in. When she was completely in she started to look around and she saw him in his bed, but there were other people in the room with him that she did not recognize.

She really didn't want to interrupt but she did not want to leave. She had as much of a right to be there so she just found a seat and sat down.

"Who's the kid that just walked in?" JP whispered in a harsh manner.

No one responded, because they didn't have a clue. Till, of course, Zoe thought of the perfected thing to say.

"She could be a friend or relative of Takuya." Zoe guessed.

"Well you got that right; I am a relative of Takuya, but not one that you would expect. Hi I am Akira Kamiya, but everyone calls me Dawn."

They all looked like they were in deep thought about something. Kamiya, they had all heard that name before but they could not recall from were.

"In what way are you related to Takuya?" JP asked.

"I am a Kamiya that is how I am related to him."

They all had a puzzled look on their faces.

"Oh… now I remember, Margret told us that Takuya's last name was Kamiya."

"Wait a minute you are telling me that you didn't even know his last name till just now?" Dawn asked curiously.

"No, we just thought that his last name was Kanbara, because the first day that we met he said that Kanbara was his last name not Kamiya." Zoe explained.

"Well that's weird."

"Yup, so what are you his cousin of some sort?" JP asked again kind of rudely

"No I thought that you would have gotten it by now. I am his-"

"Sister," Koichi interrupted, "You are his sister."

What they hadn't noticed was that Takuya had woken up when Dawn walked in. The sound of the door is what woke him up. He was still lying down so that he could listen what was going on with the new comer. He would recognize the face of that girl anywhere. It was the face of his sister, but he wasn't shore if it was true or not so he stayed down to listen. When he heard the girls first and last name and the way that she defined herself as part of his family. He was positive that it was her.

He took his oxygen mask off really slowly so that no one would see the movement and then sat up strait, took a couple of deep breathes. Then with the only energy that he had he took one final deep breath and said, "Dawn?"

Everyone turned around to look at him. The warriors were all very happy to see that he was fine. But quickly took it as a cue to get out of the room.

Takuya and Dawn were the only ones left in the room they just stared at each other for a very long time.

"Hey Bro, how's it been?" Dawn said real nerves like, even though it was her only brother that she was speaking to.

"Dawn, how can it be? You are supposed to be dead." Takuya said shocked.

"Well when Dan and I were on that bus a second right before the collision we were sent to the Digital World. We found our partner digimon and after that we tried to find a way out of there but it took us an entire year just to find the exit. After we found it had to spend another three months trying to figure out how to activate it. When we got back to earth we found ourselves not in Japan, but in Hong Kong so we needed to get money to get two plane tickets, which took us about another year."

"You could have called we could have sent you the money that you two needed to get back here." Takuya said a bit angry.

"We couldn't because we did not know how to speak Chinese. Why do you think it took us so long to get the money?"

"Why are you always so stubborn you could have called and we could have saved you a year's worth of wait."

"Why do you always have to do things your way? It is always do like me or don't do it at all. You know why I came here today? You know why I had to beg and cry for the airport lady to give me the two tickets for a little bit cheaper? You know why I went through a year's worth of work? Well, I did it for you. I did it because I missed you and I just wanted to huge you again, but now I realize that you did not feel the same way. So, goodbye brother dearest hope to see you never again."

When she finished talking she just stood there for a while and then when she has enough she tuned for the door. Right when she was about to exit it Takuya called out, "Dawn, I'm sorry for what I said. I just had half of the roof fall on top of me and breathed in a lot of smoke and now you are back it is just that… I'm really confused yet happy."

Dawn was ready to cry, but instead she ran up to him and hugged him for a while.

They continued to hug her until they heard someone else come in. It was there mother. She was shocked to see what she was seeing. She had never thought that in a million years that she would come back to her. "Dawn is that you?"

"Mom!" Dawn started to scream. She was so happy to see her mom again after all of this time.

"I can't believe it. If I am dreaming please don't wake me"

"It's not a dream mom it's for real."

"How did you… where did you… ohh I don't care my little girl is home again. After that family moment Takuya begged to go to MJ's room to see how she was doing. So they got him on a wheel chair, which took a while, and Dawn "drove" him to MJ's room.

He entered MJ's room and when he was finally in there were a lot of people looking at him waiting for an explanation. "Alright stop with all of those stares, and I will tell you all that I know."

"You better because we are all very confused here." Kouichi said.

"Ok, ok I'll explain. See it all started a couple of years ago when I was ten. Dawn was eight she was coming home on the bus with Dan that day. There was an accident and the bus driver lost control of the bus and not many people survived. Dawn wasn't found nether was Dan, so we considered the worst and finalized that they were dead."

"That was your first mistake." Dawn said with a small yet noticeable attitude.

Dan started, "I'll never forget that day, I literally saw my life flash before my eyes. When the bus crashed we thought that we were doomed, but we found ourselves in the digital world. We did not know what to do because this was a very strange world to us, but soon we meet up with our partner digimon. They were a really big help in helping us find a way back to earth. When we asked where we were, we found ourselves in Hong Kong, we-."

"We stayed there for a while until we were able to buy our plane tickets to Japan. When we got here we heard about the accident at school and came right over here." It was Dawn who finished speaking for Dan.

After they were done explaining and all of the dumbfounded looks faded away Margret and MJ were the first ones to come to a realization and greet Dawn properly.

"Dawn!" Margret and MJ Shouted, "We can't believe that it is you after all of these years."

Dawn didn't hesitate hugged her cousins back. Right after that there were a few tears, but then there was talking again. "Dawn it's you, it is you not some dream, but the real you."

"Jonathan, I'd have to say that I have missed you a lot. It wasn't the same without someone always making things factual and hard to understand." They started to stare at each other of a long time, but the silence was finally broken by James.

"Ok, well let's move on shall we. Either that or you two will have to find a room, because I think that most of us know where this is going."

"James!" Dawn exclaimed. She got mad and started to exit the room, but when she was about to open the door she started to feel light headed and had to grab onto the doorframe for support. She didn't want anyone to know what had happen to her when she went missing in the digital world.

Just then Tricia spoke up, "Hey are you alright Dawn?"

"I'm fine just tiered that's all. Come on Koromon let's go."

When she said that, she let go of the doorframe. She started to walk up the hallway, but her strength was leaving her faster then she had anticipated. She wasn't able to push herself anymore and just gave in and ended up collapsing on the floor.

Koromon was scared, but didn't waste any time he headed back to MJ's room and stated to scream. "YOU GUYS, YOU GUYS, YOU GUYS, YOU GUYS, YOU GUYS."

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed.

"It's Dawn she collapsed on the floor in the hall."

"What!" Takuya said before about to get out of the wheelchair until he realized his situation and sent Jonathan and Margret.

When they reached her she was breathing hard and twitching a little. Margret tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't.

They were about to assume the worst when he heard something. "You-u g-u-uys-s I-I-I…"

"You what? Tell me." Jonathan asked very softly.

"I need your help." That was all that she could say before she fully past out.

**What really happened to Dawn and Dan in the Digital World? Will the others be able to help them?**

**You will just have to keep watch Digimon Digital Monsters.**

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger. I told you that you would be mad, but did you beleive me, No! Because you think that I am some sort of idiot! JKJK. I hope that you like the chapter and don't worry I will try my best to update sooner.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: What Was Unknown is Now Know?

**Ok so something that I really need to say to all of you is that I am reeeeaaaallllyyyyy sorrrrrryyyyy about not updating any of my stories for a very long time. Things have gotten so complicated at school and yeah not fun. I'll explain more at the end of this chapter, but till then I hope that you enjoy this story and here is the disclaimer.**

****Disclaimer: Zakuya Kanbara does not own anything digimon or of that sort sadly. (I wish I did.)** The characters 2.5 belong to CherrygirlUK19 the only character that I own is Morgan. **

**Hope that you enjoy the chapter and please R&R. And here we go Chapter 7!**

* * *

><p><strong>Digital Differences<strong>

By Zakuya Kanbara

**Chapter 7: What Was Unknown is Now Know?**

Takuya was in a room that his mom had got for his sister in the hospital, still in his wheelchair. She was asleep in the bed and he was very worried. This was the first time that he was getting to see his sister in a very long time and there was something wrong with her.

"Takuya, are you here?" A soft yet strong voice said.

Takuya started at the sound of his sister's voices. "Ya, I'm here and I am not going to leave you, but what did you mean when you said that you needed my help?"

She sat up and said, "Call the others in here. I only want to say this once." Right when she said that Takuya called everybody else in here and then Dawn stated to explain. "When I was in the digital world with Dan, we started off to a great start. We meet our partner digimon and everything was great until I started to hear this strange voice in my head. At first I just ignored it, but then it started to get stronger and sometimes I just can't control myself in what I do or say. Like just a while ago I collapsed in the hall it was because the strange voice was back but stronger than ever."

"Dawn always tells me that the voice is like the sound of a very dark heart." Dan explained.

"Sometimes I even see images of him; he had black armor that looks like a type of dead bird skull, and eyeballs all over him. He also has a red sword that came right out of his hands. He is really creepy and won't leave me alone. Once me and Dan had a run in with him, but that was before these images were getting in my head. Well, anyway he said _'If you ever want to see one of your loved ones again you have to obey me.' _I real didn't get it. At first I thought that he was talking about Takuya but he is right here safe, sort of, so I don't know who he may be talking about."

"Don't you have any other loved ones that you might have forgotten about?" Zoe Asked.

"Well, let's see there is, Mom, Takuya, Aunt Kari, Uncle TK, Margret, and MJ, there is also my dad but he is gone. I've seen all of these people ever since I got back to Japan. The only other person missing is… No, you don't think"

"What who are you talking about?" Takuya asked not knowing what was going on. Then Dawn gave him time to think and then he knew who she was talking about. "You don't think that…what would…how would…Dawn you are confusing me. Why do you think that it is that person in specific? That person has been missing for over four years."

"I know Takuya, but she's the only loved one left that is probably still alive that I haven't seen." As they spoke everybody else had no idea who they were talking about. They were just asking questions like _'Who could it be?'_ and _'How is she related to Takuya and Dawn?'_

When all of a sudden the light started to flicker and then just turned off. When they came back there was a very big dark vortex showed up and then red beams shot out and almost hit Dawn.

"Ahh!" She screamed.

"Dawn!" Takuya yelled.

All of a sudden a figure started to come out of the shadow. It looked green and had a blue bathing suit, red eyes, and was part fish.

"Ranamon, what are you doing here?" Koichi asked.

"I was told by my master that the little brat was here, so I came to pick her up. DRAINING RAIN!" She yelled out and then a small grey cloud showed up pouring water and shouting thunder and it was aimed right for Dawn.

"Dawn!"

When Dan got there it had already reached her. "Ahh!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. When the cloud was gone Dawn was starting to faint when Ranamon caught her and started to head to the vortex.

"See you later, and I will be shore to take care of the little brat." Ranamon said.

"Ohh no you don't!" Jonathan screamed as he went into the vortex with her along with Dan.

"Morgan I need you to look after Katie for me while I am gone."

"Don't worry James; everything will be fine around here." And with that James also went into the vortex and then it closed.

"Ok so now we only have one question for you guys?" Fern asked Takuya's friends. They were all pretty scared to know what the question was, because it could be that they thought that they sent Ranamon to kidnap Dawn. "Do you have a laptop with you?"

They all fell anima style.

"Yes we do have a laptop. It's in JP's backpack." Tommy said with a little bit of humor in his voice.

With that JP took it out of his backpack and sent it on the bed. "Great Morgan set up the Digi-Port were going back to the digital world!" screamed Tricia.

"The Digital World? You can go to the Digital World just by setting up a computer?" Kouichi asked in shock.

"Yup, that is how we have been doing it our entire lives." Margret explained.

"Well I don't care how you can get there as long as we come with you." Takuya said in a very mean and loud way.

"Ok, ok, you don't have to get mad and start to yell at us. Morgan is setting up the Digi-Port so we can all go and get our friends back." MJ said in a bit of a yell with a worrying sigh.

"But Takuya your still hurt. Will you be able to manage in the Digital World in your condition?" Zoe asked worried.

"Don't worry so much Zoe. The doctor told me in the morning that if I felt as much that I can walk then I can get out of the wheel chair." Takuya reassured her.

With that final exchange of words they were off to the Digital World. When they got there the Frontier kids all landed on each other because they were not use to the way that they land in the Digital World unlike everyone else.

"Don't you know how to land on your feet?" Tricia asked.

"Well it's not the way we are used to traveling to the Digital World." When Takuya finished that sentence he noticed something different about everybody. They were all wearing different close then before.

Takuya was wearing a white shirt, a green vest, brown cargo pants, light green gloves, an orange and black sling bag. He was not wearing his hat and his goggles were around his neck like his sister's.

Zoe was wearing a white pair of skinny jeans; a long, black, vest; a red shirt with a flower design on the bottom left and a white and red striped bandana.

Tommy was wearing a yellow shirt with a weird design on the front top half and grey pants.

JP was wearing a white shirt with a weird design on the front, different form Tommy's, and blue pants.

Koji was wearing a black shirt that had an English flag on it, a green open vest, white pants, and a black bandana.

Kouichi was wearing a white collar shirt with a white t-shirt on top of that; it had a weird black design on the front, and black pants.

"Wow, what's up with the new wardrobe." Takuya asked.

"You never had a wardrobe change when you came to the Digital World the first time." Torishia asked in a very big surprise.

Tricia was wearing her mom's pink hat and a dress exactly like her mother had on her first adventure, but in yellow. (Her mom was Mimi.)

Katie was wearing a pink shirt that had the sleeves rolled up with a blue X on the front and on the sleeves and a blue pair of pants.

MJ was wearing a yellow shirt with long sleeves; she still had her pink vest open, a pair of light brown short shorts, with a brown belt with her suspenders hanging down; they were blue with white poke dots.

Fern was wearing a long sleeved dark green shirt, a white vest, blue jeans, light brown gloves, and a light brown bandana.

Margret was wearing a pink hat, a pink long sleeved shirt with a collar, a yellow short sleeved shirt, and a white skirt.

Morgan was wearing a purple dress with a white blouse under it. She also had a light purple headband in her hair.

"Well at lest we all look fashionable." Zoe Said excitingly.

When they were all looking at their surroundings someone was hiding in the bushes. There was a sound coming from the bushes that everyone turned to look there in surprise.

"What was that Takuya?" MJ asked.

"I don't know, but I plan on figuring it out." Takuya said signaling to Koji to follow him. They got to the bush and they saw a green figure with blue all over.

"Why, why, why, if it isn't Takuya Kamiya, how did I know that you would be here?"

"Ranamon!" Everybody yelled.

"Who were you expecting The Easter Bunny." Ranamon said sarcastically, "No, I am here to deliver a message." With that a very big mirror appeared in the air above them and started to show images.

"This is what is happening right now to your friends." Ranamon said with a little bit of worrying in her voice.

"_Let me go! Let me go you!"_

"That is Dawn's voice."

When Takuya finished saying that, images started to appear of jail cells and a Darcmon.

"Hey, it's Darcmon!"

"You know who that is Takuya."

"Ya, she is the Digimon that attacked the school."

"WHAT!" Everybody yelled.

"_Ow, be gentler."_

"_Oh shut up you little brat."_

"_Hey let me out of here…" Before she could finish her sentence she felt a sudden burst of darkness go right to her head. So before she could finish her sentence she fell to the floor in a screaming pain saying, "What do you want with me? Get out of my head please leave me alone."_

_When she was screaming to herself the cell door opened and in came three more people._

"_Now you three get in and stay in!" Darcmon said._

"_Let us out of… Dawn!" Jonathan said in a wide on shock and surprise._

"_What is wrong with her?" James asked_

"_What did you do to her!?" Jonathan asked very demanding._

"_I did nothing to her. It was my master that wants something with her, but won't tell me why she prefers her instead of anybody else." Darcmon said with a hateful tone. _

"_D-aw-n" A vice in the distance called out. _

"_AGUMON! HELP ME PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE I CAN…" That was all that she could say before she passed out completely. _

"_Dawn, Dawn, DAWN!" Jonasan Screamed. _

Then the picture was starting to get fuzzy and then disappeared completely. "What happened to the picture?" Takuya asked. When he said that he heard something fall, he turned around to look what it was and saw that Ranamon was on one knee.

"Are you ok Ranamon?"

Everyone turned to see who the one who said that was. Then right in front of them was a boy that had raven colored hair, with orange shorts, a light yellow shirt, and a brown cape. He also had a feather necklace, sandals, had red string in his hair, and had a white and red boomerang.

"Who are you?" Tricia asked.

"My name is Keenan Crier. I will not be your enemy if I know which side you are on."

"Which side we are on, what do you mean by that?" MJ questioned.

"I mean do you work for the evil guy or are you trying to rescue the people that have been kidnapped by him."

"The second one, we are trying to save some friends that she kidnapped." Takuya said in a harsh tone.

"Wait your saying that Ranamon kidnapped… ohh, now I know what happened." Everyone looked at him in deep confusion. "See that evil guy can take control of anybody and he usually gets Ranamon to do all of his dirty work for him."

"So you are saying that Ranamon is one of the good guys here?" Koji asked in a bit of shock.

"That is exactly what I am saying."

"And that is not all, I am actually a human." Ranamon said.

"WHAT!" Everybody yelled.

**What really happened to Dawn in these strange visions? Will the others be able to help them all? And what about Ranamon? **

**You will just have to keep watch Digimon Digital Monsters.**

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and please review.<strong>

**So the reason that I haven't been updating has to do with school in the way with all the homework and projects and stuff like that you know. But what is really getting me off of my game is that there is a boy that I really like and when I say really I mean like really. But the problem is that he ignores me most of the time and we talk sometimes but then he gets shy and leaves. It gets on my nerves, but he is so cute that I just can't seem to get him out of my mind. If any of you guys have any to say about this or even help me with my problem please do I beg of you I would get on my hands and knees but that would be stupid because you wouldn't be able to see me. Anyway I hope to update soon and get over my boy obsession and move on with my life. Well hope to write soon. And again please R&R. _ **


	8. Chapter 8: The Adventures Discovery

**Hey Guys so as you may have seen if you follow me on Deviantart you saw that I was going to update this story by the latest being the 15th, and would you look at this it's only the eleventh. I'm really really really sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time, that one is on me.**

**I will try to find some more time to update this story in particular but until then I hope that this fills you up right now.**

**Again I am extremely sorry.**

**Anyway hope that you enjoy this chapter and remember R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Zakuya Kanbara does not own anything digimon or of that sort sadly. (I wish I did.) The characters 2.5 belong to CherrygirlUK19, the only character that I own is Morgan, so far.**

* * *

><p><strong>Digital Differences<strong>

By Zakuya Kanbara

**Chapter 8: The Adventures Discovery **

"What do you mean that you are human?" Fern exclaimed.

"She means that she is human, how many times does she have to repeat it." A voice said.

Then out of a tree, a boy came jumping out of a tree wearing a green shirt. Had khaki pants and had dark green eyes and messy blond hair. He had a Terriermon with him.

"Who are you?" Margret asked.

"My name is Ethan Globerman; I help out Ranamon whenever she needs help."

Then someone else came out of the tree, it was a girl. She was wearing a light pink shirt and a jean skirt. She had a Lopmon with her.

"And you are?" MJ asked.

"My name is Sarah Globerman. I help out Ranamon when she needs help too."

"Why would you help her out?" Zoe questioned.

"That is because she is part of our team to help this world." Sarah said. As Ethan began to receive a message.

Zoe said, "How is that…"

"Hey Sarah, Keenan, Relena just found out where they are keeping the prisoners." Ethan exclaimed.

"Great now all we have to do is…"

The ground started to shake and then a fallen angel digimon appeared she had a purple dress, dark wings and a crown with two golden swords in then.

"My name is Lilithmon. I am the Queen of Darkness and am here to collect some people. Ranamon it is time to go again unless you want me to hurt your little friend Kristy."

"You are a witch Lilithmon." Ranamon whispered to herself.

"I also came here to get the so called Warrior of Darkness."

"What! Why do you want him?" Koji questioned.

"I am not really shore, but it is what my master wants and I will grant his wishes. If you don't come by yourself then I will take you by force! It is either that or the kids that we have held captive will die. So what is it going to be?" She said in a rude and stubborn way.

With all of that said Kouichi started to walk towards Lilithmon. Ranamon was already next to her and all three of them disappeared. Koji was in shock and just stood there very still not moving a mussel.

It was this quite till Ethan spoke up, "I'm shore that they will be fine, but if you really want to know what is going on that you have to come with us."

Then he started to go up to a small cliff where there was a really big rock. Ethan approached the rock and then did something that the other digidestined couldn't see. When he was done he stepped away from the rock and a hole appeared in the ground and he jumped in. After he did that Sarah, Keenan and there digimon did it too, everybody else came following.

When they got to the bottom of the place there was a headquarters with lots computers and monitors everywhere. There were also digimon there some they recognized some they didn't.

"Allow me to introduce everyone. The one who is entirely covered in black is Alphamon; the one with the white and red armor is Gallantmon. The half horse guy is Kentaurosmon; the guy covered in blue and gold is Magnamon. The one covered in pink is Crusadermon; the dragon looking guy with wings is Dynasmon. And last but not least is Omnimon the leader of the Royal Knights."

"The Royal Knights?!" Exclaimed Takuya, Koji, JP, Tommy, and Zoe at the same time.

"Omnimon, Magnamon, everyone, it has been a long time." Margret said.

"Ya the last time we saw you was when you saved use from the Devas. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." MJ Continued.

"You mean that you know these guys?" Takuya asked.

"Ya these are the same digimon that helped us defeat the Devas, which are the servants to the Seven Demon Lords. They are the worst kind of enemy that you will ever meet." Tricia said.

"Are they as bad as a Lucemon because we had to deal with one of those before and trust me it was not a walk in the park." Zoe said.

"You know Lucemon then you may know how to defeat him right?" Crusadermon asked.

"Wait are you saying that Lucemon is back?" Koji asked worrying over his brother who could be with him right now.

"Great know we have the special one, the warrior of water and darkness and some of their friends. We almost have everyone we need." Said a mysteries figure.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Jonathan asked desperately to his friends. "We have to get Dawn out of here now."

"We also have to get out Stacy, Kristy, and Kouichi out of here to, but how?" James asked.

"Sarah come with me." Ethan whispered into her ear, "I may know a way to get the captives out of the prison."

Sarah without hesitation said out loud. "We will be right back everyone."

"Ohh great they are going to do something completely stupid again." Keenan said.

"Let's hope that they don't." a new voice said.

"Relena!"

"Ok so what is your plan Ethan?" Shara asked.

"We first have to find in what part of the prison they are in. Then we need to find the fake wall so we can go through it with ease and not get caught. But before we do any of this we need to create a distraction."

"You got it! Lopmon! Digivolve!"

"You to Terriermon! Digivolve!"

"Lopmon Digivolve to… Turuiemon!"

"Terriermon Digivolve to… Gargomon!"

Ethan and Shara climbed onto the backs of their digimon and split up to start looking through the windows of the palace. They were really hoping that their friend were behind one of them.

Ethan took the front of the palace because it was more heavily guarded and he didn't want his sister to get caught.

Sarah started her search in the back of the palace looking through all of the windows, but couldn't really find so much as a clue to where the others were being held captive.

"Turuiemon maybe we are looking in all of the wrong places. I mean if you were an evil digimon where would you keep your prisoners?"

"Well I guess that I would try to hide them somewhere where no one would think of looking like maybe… you thinking what I'm thinking right now Sarah?"

"I think so Turuiemon lets go tell my brother and Gargomon."

"GARGO-PELLETS!"

"Gargomon there are too many Vilemon here we have to get out of here!" Ethan called at his partner.

"NIGHTMARE SHOCKER!" The Vilemon called out hitting Ethan and Gargomon.

They both collapsed on the ground and were dragged away by the Vilemon.

On the other side of the castle Sarah and Turuiemon were trying to get in by trying to find a secret door or something like that.

"Turuiemon I don't think that we are going to find anything."

"Don't give up hope Sarah we will find a way to get into the castle and get everyone out."

After reassuring Sarah they continued to look and right before Sarah could give up again she fell down a hole that was in the ground.

"Sarah!" Turuiemon yelled jumping into the hold catching Sarah along the way.

Turuiemon landed on her feet with Sarah in her arms kind of in shock.

"Sarah are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm find, just in a little bit of shock." Sarah said jumping down from Turuiemon's arms. "What is this place Turuiemon?"

"I'm not sure Sarah, but if I had to guess I would say that this looks like a dungeon."

"Do you think that the others could be here?"

"Probably let's go see."

With that they both went running down the dungeon, looking in every single cell trying to find the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is Lilithmon's master? What does he want with Ranamon and Kouichi? Will Sarah save her friends?<strong>

**You will just have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.**

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>I know that you guys may be really mad that I ended this chapter in a cliffhanger, but I needed to stay with my dead line, and I knew that if I didn't post now I wouldn't have posted at all. <strong>

**so in the next chapter I plan on introducing the villains more and maybe, just maybe, you will find out who the main baddy is in this story.**


End file.
